


Dream Me Up

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hunter!Cas, M/M, djinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Castiel is married to a stranger in a djinn dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Me Up

Castiel’s eyes slowly open to reveal sunlight shining through the windows. There’s a solid arm around his waist and someone’s legs are tangled with his own. Wait a minute? What? The last Castiel knew he was in an old abandoned warehouse hunting a Djinn…and it hadn’t gone down very well. 

“Mornin’ Cas. Have a good sleep after last night?” a deep, sleepy voice asks teasingly from behind him. Just before Castiel can turn his head there’s a small, chaste kiss pressed to the back of his neck. It sends shivers down Castiel’s spine. Finally when he turns his head over. He freezes at what he sees. Holy mother of Christ. Castiel is quite possibly staring at the most attractive man he has ever seen in his life. His dream world must have really high standards then.

The other man doesn’t seem to think anything strange of his lack of response, instead just leaning in and placing his soft, plush lips right on Castiel’s jaw. He quite embarrassingly lets out a small moan as the other man moves slightly lower to mouth over his pulse point. It’s also only then when the man’s hand slides down to squeeze his ass that he realises they are both completely naked. 

“I’m – uh – actually not – ah – in the mood right now.” Castiel mumbles out. No matter how attractive this man is, he feels weird about having sex with the guy and by the feel of the other man’s morning wood, that is definitely what he was going for. Thankfully though the man stops and lifts his head up to look at Castiel with a smug grin on his face.

“Aww, you still a little sore from last night, angel?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Castiel blushes and averts his gaze, self consciously pulling the sheet higher around his body. “You’re adorable, you know that?” the man says, placing a quick kiss on his lips. Castiel lets out another embarrassing noise and the man just laughs before rolling off the other side of the bed.

Castiel shamelessly rakes his eyes up and down the naked man. In his head he whistles to himself because he’s totally hit the jackpot on this one.

“Okay, well seeming as your still timed out from last night’s session, I might as well get breakfast started.” the man says, pulling on a pair of boxer shorts as he simultaneously rounds the bed and comes to lean over Castiel to give him a peck on the lips before turning and walking out.

Castiel quickly hops out of bed and pulls on the first pair of boxer shorts he sees, along with a large ACDC t-shirt. 

He’ll have to do some research later on how to get out of here because all he knows about Djinn’s is that they feed on your body as your mind makes you believe you’re in your perfect fantasy. He’s heard that to wake up you have to kill yourself but he wants to know for sure, just in case he ends up killing himself out in the real world.

Castiel finds a phone on his bedside which he guesses is his own by the looks of the photo with his mystery man pouting on the home screen. He swipes it and types in the password for his phone in the real world and to his luck, it opens. I guess some things do never change. 

He taps on the latest text thread to someone named Dean with the heart emoji next to it. It’s not too hard to figure out that his mystery man is that someone. 

Castiel eventually walks out into the kitchen where the man - Dean - is flipping pancakes, still in only his boxers. Dean turns around when he hears Castiel enter and nearly misses a pancake that has been flipped in the air. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Cas! Why do you always do that to me?” Dean says, placing the pan down off the stove.

“Do what?” Castiel replies, scrunching his eyebrows together.

“Ya know,” Dean says, moving towards him, “when you sneak up on me looking all gorgeous and expect me to be able to still function properly! And especially when you’re in my clothes.” Dean finishes, his hands moving under Castiel’s - which is apparently Dean’s - t-shirt. Castiel tries to step backwards but before he can Dean’s arms are around him and pulling him in. 

Dean’s lips are just about to crush into his again but he quickly turns his head to the side, Dean’s lips sloppily colliding with his cheek. 

“Dean, I’m - I’m hungry. Why don’t we eat first?” Castiel says quickly. Dean pulls back with a frown. 

“Fine. But I’m having you after we’ve eaten.” Dean replies, hitting Castiel in the chest. God, his perfect fantasy must have a lot of sex, considering what supposedly happened last night and what’s about to happen soon, Castiel thinks. 

He takes as long as he can to finish his pancakes but apparently it’s not long enough because pretty soon Castiel’s being dragged into their bedroom and pushed down onto the bed. Dean’s on him in an instant, his hands roaming everywhere, sending warmth to pool into his belly. 

Castiel fights it for a moment but then he looks down to where Dean’s lips are on his chest, his hands making their way towards Castiel’s ass and his eyes - oh god his eyes - are staring right back at him. All inhibitions suddne;y leave him and Castiel just thinks, why the hell not? When is he ever going to have another opportunity like this?

Suddenly Dean’s lips are on his and he’s forcefully kissing back, his own hands going on a little exploration of their own. Dean moans into the kiss and pulls away smiling down at him. 

“Well there’s my little tiger. Been searching for you all morning.” Dean grins before going right back to kissing Castiel.

Dean pushes his leg between both of Castiel’s, making his hips buck up into the other man. Dean’s sucking bruises into his neck and Castiel’s pulling at Dean’s hair, their hips rutting wildly into each other. Castiel’s never felt this good before and he’s so so glad that he gave in to this. Real or not, it’s definitely going to be worth it.

Dean’s hands are finally getting to pulling Castiel’s boxer shorts off and the only thing going through Castiel’s mind is that he can’t wait for what’s coming. 

Then he blinks and suddenly he’s not in the bedroom anymore. “Hey, can you hear me?” someone says from beside him. He’s on the floor, his body weak and limp, and once he blinks a few more times he realises that he’s in the same warehouse where he got captured by the Djinn. 

Castiel lets out a strangled whine. “Why couldn’t you just have waited ten more minutes?” Castiel croaks out.

“Excuse me? I just saved your friggin’ life! Are you insane?” the person - no hunter, by the looks of the shotgun and blade lying next to him - replies, his voice gravelly and rough.

Castiel finally builds up enough strength to turn and properly look at the man. “No, but why couldn’t you have just - oh. Oh god.”

“What? What’s wrong now?” the hunter asks, looking slightly furious. Castiel smiles. Maybe he didn’t waste the opportunity at all.

“Hello Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
